


Another Package from Dad

by DJRainbowMagica



Category: RWBY
Genre: also sorta based of a couple of tumblr posts, based off the concept art for Ruby's pjs, new pajamas, there's pyrruby if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRainbowMagica/pseuds/DJRainbowMagica
Summary: A shortish story about Ruby getting a new set of pajamas and showing them off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by posts from dashingicecream on tumblr.  
> Any advice on how to improve my writing, aside from grammar wise, is fully welcome.

It was the Friday to a three-day weekend for Beacon Academy’s students as the door to team RWBY’s dorm opened and in walked the very team, all in varied states to tiredness from the school day. Though they all shared most of the same classes, all four of them had different classes for their last period of the day. Ruby’s last period happened to be the class she struggled the most in, and she had had a test that day that she was nearly a hundred percent sure she failed completely.

“If anyone needs me I’ll be lying face down on my bunk, silently suffering.” droned out Ruby as she lazily climbed up to her bed and flopped face down on it.

“Aw, come on sis, I’m sure you didn’t do too bad. At the very least, I’m sure you didn’t do the worst in the class,” said Yang as she entered the room and leaned against the wall next to Ruby’s bunk.

“Nope! Nope! I totally failed it! I studied and everything, but I didn’t get anything so you can already stop trying to cheer me up!” Ruby cried out, muffled by her comforter.

“Fine, Rubes, if you insist that I stop trying to cheer you up already, I guess I won’t mention the package that Dad sent you today.” Yang said shrugging, smirking.

Ruby’s head immediately shot up from her bed.

“Dad sent me a package?!” exclaimed Ruby, her despair over the failed test forgotten.

“Yeah, he did, but if you’re still torn up about that test I guess it should wait till later then.” said Yang as she picked up a box that’d been sitting on her desk.

“Who cares about some stupid test!” Suddenly, in a whoosh and a red blur, the box was gone from Yang’s hands and in Ruby’s.

“Well her mood certainly changed quickly.” interjected Weiss, who was watching the interaction from her seat at her desk beside Blake, where the two had been working on homework.

Without shifting her eyes from Ruby, who was struggling to open the tightly taped box, Yang responded, “Oh yeah, anything our Dad sends us is almost always guaranteed to be awesome. You guys were there when we opened the last package from our Dad.” 

“Really wish I hadn’t been there,” muttered Blake as she looked pointedly at Zwei, who was snoozing away on Yang’s bed. 

“Yang! I’m gonna need your help. Dad used too much tape again,” called Ruby, as she struggled to open the package.

“Why don’t you just use Crescent Rose to open it? You used it to put up the curtain?” questioned Yang.

Ruby scoffed, breaking her glare at the tightly taped package. “I’m not using my sweetheart just to open the package!”

“Besides, I only used her to put up the curtain cause I couldn’t reach the top.” she added in quietly, as she continued to glare at her mail.

“Fine sis, give it here.” replied Yang, holding out her hand.

The package Taiyang had sent his youngest daughter was then placed in his oldest daughter’s hands. After being handed the box Yang attempted to pick at the ends of the tape with her nails like her sister had done already. When she realized that that wouldn’t work, she switched to just tearing open the package with her super strength, without so much as a second thought. The box was open in a matter of seconds, the two pieces of the cardboard lid flying in different directions.

A single piece of paper floated out of the box.

Yang picked up the paper and glanced over it. “Looks like Dad sent a letter too.”

“Ooo what does it say?! Read it! Read it! Read it!” said Ruby, excited to hear what her dad had written her.

“Ok, ok, hold on a second.” Yang cleared her throat and began to read Taiyang’s letter. 

Dear Ruby,  
I was shopping in the clothing store here on Patch for some more socks when I spotted this set of PJs that I know would look just adorable on you. I know you’ve written a little bit about how your current pair have started getting worn out so I went ahead and bought you a new set. I hope you like them!  
Your loving dad,  
Taiyang

Once Yang finished reading the letter, she turned the box, still in her hand, upside down and shook it a bit. A clear plastic bag with a mass of pink and white in it fell out of the box, and would have landed on the floor, if it had not been snatched by Ruby mid fall. 

“Dad sent me new jammies! YES!” shouted Ruby who ripped opened the plastic bag and took out her new PJs.

The pajamas in question were in the form of a onesie like Jaune’s, but didn’t cover Ruby’s feet and had a hood with a white pompom on it. They were light orange with pink, white, and yellow splotches across the fabric. They also had two pockets and three big, black buttons going down the middle of the PJs from the collar.  
“Oooh, those are cute. Why don’t you go try’em on, Ruby? It’s almost bedtime anyway,” said Yang.

“What do you mean it’s almost bedtime? We just got out of class, it’s late afternoon at most,” interrupted Weiss.

“Well according to the sky right now, it’s almost bedtime,” replied Yang, jerking her thumb in the direction of the room’s only window. 

“‘According to the sky’ huh? Well, let’s just see about that,” said Weiss.

Weiss got up from her seat next to Blake and made her way over to the dorm’s window. She pushed the curtains aside, expecting the sun to still be up in the sky, but was instead met with a night sky full of stars and Remnant’s shattered moon high in the sky.

“Well, would you look at that, you were actually right, Yang,” Weiss said, surprise in her voice.

“Now that that’s sorted out.....Ruby! Go try on your new pajamas!” said Yang, her tone shifting from casual to urgent.

“Huh- oh right! Be right back!” exclaimed Ruby as she whooshed into the bathroom in a red blur.

A couple of minutes later, Ruby emerged from the dorm’s bathroom, now dressed in her new pajamas. She was about to walk back to her bed, but was suddenly being squished by her older sister in a hug.

“Dad was right, they do looks super adorable on you, Ruby!” Yang said as she hugged her sister.

“Yang....can’t...breathe,” said a muffled Ruby.

Yang let her sister go from the tight hug. “Sorry sis, you just looked so cute I couldn’t resist! So, how do they feel?”

“They’re really comfy, the inside is super soft. Here, feel!” Ruby pulled a bit of her hood forward so Yang could feel it.

“Ooo, that is really soft! What’re you gonna do now Ruby, stay up for a bit or go to bed?” asked Yang. 

“I think I’ll stay up a bit longer before going to bed. But first I’m gonna go show off my new PJs to team JNPR,” Ruby said as she left the room to the one across the hall. 

Ruby made her way to the door to her fellow team’s room and knocked three times. The door was opened by Pyrrha, who was also in her pajamas now, a loose t-shirt and some shorts.  
“Oh, hello Ruby! What brings you here?” greeted Pyrrha.

“I wanted to show you and the others the new pajamas that my dad sent me!” replied Ruby, who twirled in a little circle.

“Are these your new pajamas? Because if they are, they’re very cute, and suit you perfectly, Ruby!” complemented Pyrrha. 

Ruby’s cheeks turned almost as red as Pyrrha’s hair. “Aw, shucks, Thank you Pyrrha!” she said, still blushing before remembering that she had yet to show the rest of team JNPR her PJs. “Wait Pyrrha, I still need to show the rest of your team my PJs.”

“Oh right, come right in Ruby. Everyone else is just hanging around before going to bed,” said Pyrrha moving aside so Ruby could enter the dorm.

Ruby then did a small sprint to the middle of the room and did a little jump and landed with her hands on her hips. The perfect position to show off her new jamjams. Jaune, Nora, and Ren turned their attention to Ruby just as she had finished posing.

“Team JNPR! Look at the new pajamas my dad sent me today!” shouted Ruby.

Nora suddenly appeared next to Ruby and examined her PJs. “These are...SUPER CUTE! And it’s a onesie too! Now you and Jaune match! What is it with team leaders and onesies? Maybe that’s why they were both chosen as team leader?! It’s a conspiracy!” rapidly exclaimed Nora. 

“I don’t think that’s how team leaders are chosen Nora. And besides, Professor Ozpin couldn’t have known that Ruby would eventually get the same kind of pajamas as Jaune as a gift from her dad. I do have to agree with you on one point though: Ruby’s new pajamas are indeed cute,” said Ren.

“Yeah, those are cute Ruby, was there anything else you needed though?” asked Jaune.

“No, that was it. Goodnight everyone!” farewelled Ruby, who went back to her own dorm, but not before hugging Pyrrha goodbye. 

“Night Ruby!” yelled Jaune.

“Goodnight,” replied Ren. 

“Goodnight!” shouted Nora. 

“See you tomorrow Ruby!” said Pyrrha returning Ruby’s hug. 

Ruby waved before closing the door to team RWBY’s dorm and going to bed.


End file.
